


Weddings

by compos_dementis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compos_dementis/pseuds/compos_dementis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Prussia hated, it was a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings

  
If there was one thing that Prussia absolutely hated, it was a wedding.

 

The entire atmosphere of the thing was just sickening – vows of everlasting love, two people gazing deep into one another’s eyes, fucking sighing and batting their eyelashes and making him want to ralph all over the bride’s pretty dress.

 

(Elizaveta used to say that she’d always wanted a big, extravagant wedding. Flowing white dress and a tall handsome groom, and the dance afterward would be romantic enough to make her heart ache instead of just her feet. Gilbert had told himself he’d work on it.)

 

And then there was the goddamn groom, looking so fucking full of himself all the time, standing up nice and straight in that monkey suit like some kind of store-window mannequin. The groom always looked so damn nervous, shuffling those shoe-polish feet of his, waiting as the bride walked down the aisle like some kind of prize for him.

 

(Roderich had told him that taking a woman’s hand in marriage was something he’d always dreamed of doing – a beautiful woman in twirling gown, with her waist small enough to put his arm around, her smile bright enough to blind him. He wanted her full and smiling and round-faced and tan-skinned, and Gilbert had looked down at his own albino body, his own broad chest, and laughed until tears traced his face.)

 

It wasn’t really the bride and groom he had a problem with, though. In fact, he hoped they were fucking happy together, some kind of fairy tale, living happily-ever-after without Gilbert there to bring their hopes and dreams crashing to the ground.

 

He didn’t know what it was he hated about weddings. He just knew they made him sick to his stomach.

 

(Face pressed up to the stained-glass window of the church and peering in, watching Elizaveta’s tearful smile as she threw her arms around her new husband and kissed him full on the mouth, watching Roderich’s surprised expression before his own smile lit his face and he returned it with enthusiasm he’d never shown for Gilbert, no, neither of them, not in all their time together.)

 

Weddings.

 

(Rattling the doorknob and screaming to be let inside, half-laughing wand half-sobbing, heart just about breaking in his chest.)

 

If there was one thing Gilbert absolutely hated, it was weddings.

 

(If there was one thing Gilbert loathed, it was being alone.)


End file.
